deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Skyblazero (Self insert)
Skyblazero is a Maxwell recolor self insert, he lives in a secret guaride, ubicated into the forest and he actually create his universe and his OC's using a Magic Notebook that make anything, he's Maxwell with a green shirt, a blu hair and purple eyes and also is sidekick from Maxwell and is the best friend Golden, and Star. Mary Sue Test: 23 Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Sonic and Knuckles vs Sky and Star Possible Opponents Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Sonic Saitama Mordecai Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Luigi With Maxwell Ray and Paper Mario Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Mario and Luigi With Golden Sonic and Tails Mordecai and Rigby Stan and Kyle With Star Sonic and Knuckles With Star, The Golden Moustache Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow Death Battle Info Name: Skyblazero Age: 14 Gender: Male Favorite food: Chicken Appearance: A recolored Maxwell, with a green shirt, blue hair and purple eyes Intelligence: Know how make hardy maths, know create OC's and can trick genious Personality: Is a nice people that is good with his friends and hate the Evil things History Skyblazero is a Maxwell recolor that lives in a secret guaride with his OC, and he actually has a Magic Notebook and create the universe and his OC with him, and has mny adventures with his OC, metting various enemies and sometimes he's the sidekick from Maxwell. Actually he use Maxwell's Magic Notebook to create the universe and he write that he has his own Magic Notebook. Feats Created the universe Defeated a giant man hiting him into a wall Tanked the sun's heat Can endurade a blast that destroy jupiter As Super Sky fly in many planets in seconds and destroy many planets with his punches and can write that the form was unlimited with the notebook, can use the Chaos Control and tank a blast that desroy jupiter Help Maxwell in some of his adventures He and Tic ms beats Thanos One punched a meteor, and destroy it Can walk in clouds and stars, without any injury Actually, he defeated ogres, monsters, ghosts, evil robots, and crazy doctors. Weaknesses Don't can use his notebook if all the pages are used Sometimes has bad luck Sometimes can be scared easily He ever remplaze the pages from his notebook wit 10 pages as limit from the notebook Powers and Abilities Toonforce: Has tooonforce, which allows him enchanted stats Durability: Endurade be crushed, be burned and tanked bullets Regeneration: Can took out parts of his body and regenerate, can be erased from existence and returns, and regenerate from blasts, be crushed, by burned and that his body have holes. Strenght: Hurt a giant man with a punch sending him into a wall, can lift buildings and crash planets in 2 with a punch. Ki: Can use Ki Blasts, has the Hakai and can shoot a Kamehameha that can destroy galaxies and can use shockwaves Electric Guitar: Has an Electric Guitar that can shoot lasers Can break the fourth wall but don't can lift from him. Can dodge attacks like Sans combinated with Ultra Instinct Gaster Blasters: Has Gaster Blasters Helicopter: Has an Helicopter that can fly and shoot missiles and can dodge lasers in him and is the best person in the world to drive helicopters Hammerspace: Has guns, jetpacks, mallets, giant mallets, axes, bombs, giant bombs, giant hammers, etc. Speed: Can run in planets in seconds Magic Notebook: Has a Magic Notebook that can create anything and Sky can time travel and teleportate with the notebook, use the Chaos Emeralds to use Chaos Control and becomes into Super Sky, use the Infinity Gaunglet, use Mario's Power-Ups and can manipulate persons and dissapear persons from existence Know Marcial Arts a bit Has a gun that can shoot fire and ice Has the Lightsaber and Blaster from Star Wars and can use the Force. Has a sword that can shoot fire and ice Quotes Hi, how are you! Ok, let's fight! (When he has the advantage) It's time to beat you! (When transforms into Super Sky) It's time to the Super Sky style, Arrghh! (When he use a Power-Up from Mario) It's time to do this! (When he use the Infinity Gaunglet) It's time to finish with you! (When he win) Yeah, I won! Trivia *The OC is based in Maxwell from Scribblenauts Category:Blog posts